


SH & DNF one shots

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I wrote this when I was doing online school, I'm uncreative, Karlnap maybe?, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot's, Skephalo, Soulmate Au's, duh - Freeform, give me suggestions, pay attention at school, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: I got bored and figured I'd write some one shots. This will probably be updated more frequently than my long one shots, but they'll definitely be shorter. Like 500-1000 maybe shorter.Also, I'm up for taking requests and stuff because I'm having real trouble coming up with what to write lmao.Skephalo: 1, 2, 4Dreamnotfound: 3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	1. Rainy days(Skephalo)

**Author's Note:**

> The silence after was comfortable, and they began to near Bads house, so Skeppy started talking, "Oh by the way, you can let go of my arm now"
> 
> "What?" Bad asked, before looking down and realising that yes, he was still holding onto Skeppys arm from when he pulled the umbrella back, "I-I am so sorry, I'm sorry"
> 
> Skeppy laughed, stopping as they neared his house, "It's fine dude...I didn't mind"
> 
> "oh," Bad said, dropping his arm from Skeppys and looking to the side, trying to stop Skeppy from seeing his bright red face.
> 
> (there is a lot of dialog in this one I'm so sorry lmao)

"I hate the rain"

"maybe the rain hates you"

"No one hates me"

Bad scoffed, looking out the window of their class room and away from his idiot best friend, "as if"

"Excuse me," Skeppy said, glaring at his friend who was sat next to him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean," Bad started, taking out his water from his bag, "That there are definitely people who hate you"

Skeppy glared at him, reaching over quickly and squeezing the bottom of Bad's bottle as he drank, "ha!"

"Oh my goodness Skeppy!" Bad yelled, looking down at his hoodie that was now covered in water, "You stupid muffin head! what is wrong with you?!"

"You were being a meanie," Skeppy shrugged, picking Bad's now almost empty bottle and drinking the rest of it, laughing when Bad tried and failed to do the same thing he did, "idiot"

"That's mean, you muffin head," Bad grumbled, looking out the window and trying to ignore the wet patch on his hoodie, "it's raining really hard out there"

"No shit sherlock" Skeppy said, watching as the rain hammered down on the window. They had to walk back home in that in about five minuets, 

"Language!"

"Shut up"

"aww, look at them," Sapnap cued, sitting down on his seat on the table right next to them. It went Bad's table, Skeppy's, Sapnap's, then in front George, and Dream, "how cute"

"OTP" Dream agreed, turning around to look at the both of them with a cocky grin,

"Shut up!" Bad grumbled, glaring at them and throwing his bottle toward Dreams head,

"Nice shot dude," Skeppy laughed, watching Dream catch the bottle with ease, "anyway, you three still going round to Dreams tonight?"

"Yup" Sapnap grinned, closing his book once he finished his work,

"man, I wish I could come"

"well it's your fault you can't," Bad muttered, side eyeing the boy, "You got us both banned from the next five sleepovers"

"Nuh uh! you were just as bad as I was, Mr.I'm-never-at-fault-boyhalo!"

"as if! you're the one who woke up both of their neighbours!" 

"Only because you were literally trying to dump muffin batter on my head!"

"well if you hadn't ruined it by putting salt instead of sugar in it, then maybe I wouldn't have!"

"I only did that because you were being salty," Skeppy argued, "It's your fault!"

"No-"

"both of you shut up!" George butted in, turning round and glaring at them, "you've been yelling all day and I haven't got any work done!"

"aww, poor Georgie, if you gimme a kiss I'll help you" Dream grinned,

"shut up" George grumbled, his cheeks turning red as he stared down at his book, groaning loudly as the bell rang,

"George," Dream said, standing up and putting a hand on his heart, looking as if he was offended, "you said you only made that noise for me!"

"I told you to shut up!" George yelled, hitting him on the head with his book, before sighing, stuffing his work in his bag, as the rest of them did the same, 

"Anyway," Skeppy laughed, pulling out his umbrella as they started walking out the class, "I'm going home before the rain gets worse, lets go Bad"

"wait but I don't even have my stuff yet- Geppy!" Bad called, leaving his locker open as he chased after the boy in panic, 

"You're so slow dude" Skeppy giggled, holding the umbrella as they started walking down the path, waving to the other three as they went a different way,

"No I'm not," Bad argued, watching as the rain fell around them and rolled off the top of the umbrella, "You're just a meanie"

"Nah" Skeppy laughed shaking his head and walking in peace with the boy for a little while, under the umbrella, as the sky started to get a little bit darker, "Hey, Bad?"

"What?" Bad responded, looking over to his friend, who was holding the umbrella over their heads, 

"You ever notice how like...literally everyone thinks we're dating?"

Bads face erupted into red and he looked away quickly, his eyes locking to the floor, "no! I've- I've never noticed that..."

"What?!" Skeppy called, staring at him and moving his arm in shock, causing the umbrella to to moved from above them,

"Hey! Muffin head! I'm getting soaked!" Bad yelled, grabbing Skeppys arm and pulling it back towards him, so it was shielding them from the rain again, "muffin head"

"But seriously," Skeppy stared, looking forwards, "even Dream and George thought we were together, Sapnap still fu-freaking does!"

"well- yeah but- but that's not everyone!"

"I guess" Skeppy shrugged, shivering from the cold,

"Does it...does it make you uncomfortable?" Bad asked, almost shyly, not looking at Skeppy, "That people...think that?"

"No," Skeppy shook his head, almost surprised at the honestly of his answer. Was it weird that it didn't make him uncomfortable that everyone thought he and Bad were dating? did that mean something? he'd rather not think about the implications, "what about you?"

"No...it doesn't"

The silence after was comfortable, and they began to near Bads house, so Skeppy started talking, "Oh by the way, you can let go of my arm now"

"What?" Bad asked, before looking down and realising that yes, he was still holding onto Skeppys arm from when he pulled the umbrella back, "I-I am so sorry, I'm sorry"

Skeppy laughed, stopping as they neared his house, "It's fine dude...I didn't mind"

"oh," Bad said, dropping his arm from Skeppys and looking to the side, trying to stop Skeppy from seeing his bright red face, "...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"yeah...see you tomorrow"

Skeppy didn't like thinking about the implications of things. So he didn't think about why he liked how Bad held his arm, or why his heart was beating so fast, or why Bad's cheeks were so red. He didn't think about it. Because if he did, he'd have to accept how he felt, and he couldn't be bothered to do that...but at least the rain was starting to clear up.


	2. Love or Host, but Bad gets drunk and sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad didn't really register it as a tear fell and hit his hand. That was until more came and suddenly his nose and eyes stung and his lip was caught between his teeth as his shoulders begun to shake.

Bad sat nursing a bottle of whatever alcohol he'd found closest to him. He couldn't remember what it was, at this point he couldn't even taste the liquid as he drank it. Simply taking a swig from the bottle and letting it flow through his mouth, across his numb tongue and down his throat. Maybe he was a bit drunk. Wait scratch that, he was definitely drunk. But it's not like it was really his fault. It was Skeppys. It was Skeppys fault with his stupid love or host, and stupid fancy clothes, and stupid, stupid giggle that made Bads heart do summersaults in his chest.

See, Bad was in love. He had been for the past two years or so. Actually...was it two years? maybe it was more, or maybe less...Bad's head was spinning to much for him to think. Stupidly enough, he'd managed to fall in love with a stupid giggle that used to conjure nothing but annoyance and fear, and a stupid voice that said stupid things that used to make Bad groan with pain and exasperation, and a stupid smile that made Bad fear for his life. He was in love with all of it. He was in love with Skeppy.

Now this would've been great and all, because Bad had been single for a while, and he'd love to have a companion, and Skeppy seemed to fully reciprocate his feelings, considering the amount of time he spent flirting with him, both off and on camera. Well, except for one tiny problem.

Skeppy was straight.

Yeah that throws a muffin into the plan doesn't it? or was it spanner? maybe wrench? was it even a saying? Bad wasn't thinking straight enough to figure it out...well he never was, he's not straight.

But anyway, back on track of where Bad was right now. Sat, watching the person he'd fallen head over heals in love with, play a game. A game where by the end of it, he would be off on a date and Bad would be left with a hole in his heart. But he was a good friend. So even with a torn soul and a bleeding heart, he would convince himself that he was happy for Skeppy. 

He took another swig of the bottle in his hands as the man, who Bad really couldn't remember the name of, asked Skeppy questions. Questions that Bad wished he knew the answer to, wished he could find out. Things like Skeppys type, or his ideal date, things he found beautiful and things he found cute. Everything Bad wished he knew and wished he could be. If he was a girl maybe it would be different. But he wasn't. Or maybe if he wasn't gay, then he definitely wouldn't be there. Maybe he'd be cheering Skeppy on, or preparing for a love or host of his own. But no, no god had to curse him with rainbows, and boys, and the confidence to be himself enough that he could fall in love with someone, instead of pretending he liked girls instead.

The conversation on the stream faded out and Bad could only focus on the fact that Skeppy was smiling and he was laughing and he looked so cute and he was everything Bad needed, and everything he wanted and everything he dreamed of and he was straight. 

Skeppy being straight was a fact Bad had convinced himself he'd come to terms with. Clearly the alcohol in his system had something else to say about that. 

Bad didn't really register it as a tear fell and hit his hand. That was until more came and suddenly his nose and eyes stung and his lip was caught between his teeth as his shoulders begun to shake. The near empty bottle rolled to the floor, scaring Rat who was asleep behind him, before she realised it was nothing, curling herself up slowly and drifting back to sleep and Bad felt slightly envious of her simplicity of life. 

His now free hands reached up and tugged at his hair, his elbows leaning on his desk as he clenched his eyes shut, the tears escaping none the less. Love or host played in the back ground but Bad didn't pay attention, too wrapped up in his own mind as his shoulders shook and broken sobs fought their way out of his mouth.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Nothing about it was fair. What had he done wrong? could he have done anything differently or was he destined to keep pining after someone who literally couldn't love him back? someone so painfully kind, and attractive, and amazing that Bad couldn't help but love him. Why him? he'd tried so hard to do everything right but he still ended up hurting. 

Maybe the alcohol was a bad idea.

His phone started buzzing, and he jumped slightly, before glancing at the caller ID, feeling stupidly disappointed when it wasn't Skeppy, not that the boy could call him right now anyway. It was Dream. Well, it was a group call of him, Sapnap and George,

"hey Bad" Dream started, his voice sounding slightly surprised, " didn't think you'd pick up, thought you were watching Skeppys love or host"

"I..." Bad started, clearing his throat as his voice cracked slightly, "I am"

"Bad are you...are you crying?" Sapnap asked, concern now filling his voice,

"I uh...I guess I am" Bad said, exhaling shakily, wiping his eyes, "a-anyway, what's up?"

"we were wondering if you wanted to play Minecraft or something" George said, his voice tentful and soft, "But...if there something you wanna talk about?"

Dream spoke up when Bad didn't say anything and simply sniffled to himself, "Bad do you...are you in love with Skeppy?"

Bad choked out a sob again, "yes" He didn't trust himself to say much,

"oh Bad" Sapnap muttered, sighing to himself slightly, "do you need to talk? or like, we can leave you alone?"

"No! no please...please don't leave...leave me alone..." Bad muttered, slurring his words slightly, "I'm sorry I- I had a bit to drink and I can't...I'm not thinkin' good"

"Bad maybe you should head to bed or something? or get something to eat" George suggested, 

"No! No I can't...I'm...I'm too sad"

"Turn the stream off," Dream said, gentle yet commanding, "grab some bread to eat or something, then come onto the SMP for a bit, or we can play manhunt or something, I don't mind," He said, and Bad heard him clicking his keyboard, "Just take your mind of stuff"

"yeah...okay," Bad sniffed, rubbing his eyes and taking one last look at the stream, and at Skeppy, before closing it down. 

Bad did what Dream had told him, and after a couple hours he decided it was time to get off and head to bed. His eyes were still red and they stung like hell from all his crying, and his breath still smelled of wine and lip was still sore from how hard he'd bit it. 

His whole body and mind ached as he clambered into bed, half hearted throwing the covers over himself; smiling as Rat shuffled towards him and curled up on the pillow by his head. Even if he didn't have Skeppy, he still had Rat. Then his phone buzzed. Then again. And again. Eventually he groaned loudly and reached over, swiping the answer call button without checking the caller ID.

He almost threw up when he heard Skeppys voice,

"Bad! why didn't you answer any of my messages?"

"uh I...I was going to bed" He said, his mouth dry and his heart beating in his chest violently,

"oh shit, sorry dude, I should've thought about that"

Bad couldn't be bothered to call him out on his language, simply trying to calm himself down and fight away the storm of tears threatening to spill over again, "It's...it's okay"

"...You good dude?" Skeppy asked, and Bad heard him shuffling about through the phone,

"yeah" Curse his stupid voice crack,

"Bad" Skeppys voice was commanding and Bad had a tough time lying when Skeppy got like this. When Skeppy got serious, "I'm getting worried man, what's up?"

"N-nothing! really...I'm just...being stupid"

"you're upset, you're not being stupid...I just wanna help"

"well you can't help! okay?!" Bad surprised himself with his sudden outburst, and immediately regretted it,

"okay...okay that's fine" Skeppy said, and Bad realised this wasn't the same jokey Skeppy that had called him. He was serious now. Bad made him worried, "I just want to know what's up"

"...it hurts so bad Skeppy" Bad finally broke, and the tears came back. It was all Skeppys fault, 

"what Bad? tell me"

"I-I love him and- and he d-doesn't l-love me and it- it hurts too bad...it hurts" He gasped out, feeling Rat lick his hand affectionately, 

"...who?" Skeppy asked, his voice so gentle in Bads ears, so caring and kind and familiar that it just made him cry even more, "who Bad?"

"I-I can't- can't tell...you"

"what? why?" He asked, "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything"

"I can't!" Bad protested, shaking his head, "I can't you'll- you'll hate me! I k-know you- you will"

"I could never hate you Bad," Skeppy told him, so sincerely that it hurt, "You know I love you dude"

"No...stop, please," Bad muttered, sniffling, "Please..."

"Bad c'mon, I won't hate you, I pinky promise"

Bad sucked in a breath, being filled with anger he didn't know he had. Anger at himself for being so stupid, anger at Skeppy for not realising that his kindness was hurting him, and anger at the world for making him this way. Tears still rolled down his face, but at least now he had control over his voice, "You wanna know who? It's you, Skeppy, it's always been you, because you are amazing, and I love so much more than you love me and it hurts. It hurts because you don't love me, and I just had to sit and watch you flirt and dance around with these girls who you like so much more than me, because I don't have the slightest chance" 

Skeppy didn't say anything, and the silence was deafening. Then Bad realised what he said,

"Shit...I'm so sorry" He ended the call. He buried his head in his hands, groaning loudly, then freezing as his phone buzzed. He didn't check it, to busy wallowing in his own self pity, which he didn't do enough really.

Was he stuck in some sort of poorly written fanfic, where the author was torturing him just for the fun of it? Making him act like some teenage girl who just wanted her life to be a romance novel. It was the most reasonable explanation when he thought about it. 

He finally reached over and checked his phone, expecting to see messages that Skeppy had blocked him on all his accounts. But no, that wasn't what he found,

'Bad  
can we talk?  
please?  
please don't ignore me  
that's not fair  
dude I can see you reading these messages  
I need to talk to you  
I don't hate you  
just pick up the call  
please'

"Bad-"

"look I'm so, so sorry, I know you're straight and you're probably uncomfortable now and you don't have to talk to me and I'm so sorry for getting angry it's not your fault and-"

"Bad shut up," Skeppy said, exhaling, "You're really an idiot"

Bad felt his cheeks heat up, "what?"

"though I guess I haven't been very clear either...ah shit yeah this is my fault," He muttered, the last part more to himself than to Bad, "look I...I like you too, okay? and it's not like I thought you liked me! You gave me nothin' to go off!"

"But- But you're...you're straight!" Bad spluttered, staring down at his phone, his tears beginning to cease as confusion over took him. Yep, the crappy fanfic part seemed at lot more plausible by the second,

"No dude! I like girls but...I like you too...I just didn't think you liked me, it's not like you ever really responded to my flirting and shit...most of the time you tell me to shut up!"

"Why the love or host?!"

"Because it's funny!"

"oh yeah sure! It's funny!"

"It was"

Bad smiled to himself, because this was good. It was normal, and natural, and it was them. And Skeppy loved him. Wait...Skeppy loved him, "So uh...what do we do?"

"Prepare for the internet to have the biggest 'told you so' moment in history, ever?"

"You stupid muffin head"

"I love you too Bad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I debated ending this right before Skeppy called him, and then I got sad because its 2 am and my emotions are all over the place and I wanted Bad to be happy. So enjoy the mildly unrealistic fluff at the end there lmao.  
> Anyway, lemme know if you've got any constructive criticism, I always like knowing what I can do better!


	3. 2am dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey...I ever told you that I don't like dancing?"
> 
> "uhh no, I don't think you have"
> 
> "yeah, it's okay...I'm just really bad at it...anyway, I really want to slow dance with someone for some reason" he explain, shrugging and leaning back onto the counter, looking out the window as Dream stared at him,
> 
> "...where's your phone?"

George didn't particularly like dancing. He didn't dislike it, but if he could help it, he would avoid dancing; especially because it always looked like he had two left feat whenever he danced. And like he was drunk. Even when he was completely sober.

But now it was two am and he was downstairs, in his and Dreams kitchen, eating chocolate that was Dreams and he was totally going to get it for eating it but he didn't care. It was future Georges problem. His phone lay on the counter to his side, and the room was lit up barely by the fridge that was still open. He realised that one of the things he had a strangely strong desire to do, was slow dance, in a kitchen, at two AM. Why? he didn't really know, but the thought seemed odly appealing, romantic and intimate. Though it wasn't like he had anyone to slow dance with. He was miseraby single, and even more miserably in love with his best friend. Who was sleeping in the room just above him actually. Or at least he thought he was,

"what the fuck are you doing?"

"Dream-"

"are you eating my chocolate?"

"uhh...no?"

"George!" Dream called, stepping closer to him and George got a proper loom at the boy, instead of him being shrouded in darkness. His blond hair was ruffled and untidy, he had a bed head and he looked great. His sweatpants were pulled slightly up his legs, and bunched, probably from rolling round in his sleep; and his shirt rode up slightly, and was wrinkled. He looked...well, he looked good. George needed to get a grip, "You stole my chocolate!"

"no! I was just...borrowing it!"

"No you weren't you liar!" Dream said, glaring at him even though his voice was light and full of laughter, "You can't just borrow chocolate!"

"Then what am I doing?" George asked, giggling slightly and taking another bite of the chocolate bar,

"Eating my chocolate you thief!" Dream accused, stepping forward and trying to snatch the treat from Georges hand, glaring at George when the boy quickly moved his hand out the way, "George"

"...what?" George asked, fully aware that he was playing with fire as he stared up at the taller man,

"It's two am, I'm tired, and you're eating my chocolate"

"I fail to see the issue here"

"You idiot!" Dream laughed, his grin illuminated by the fridge light, "go to bed"

"no!"

"Georgie," Dream started, stepping closer and gripping Georges arm that was holding the chocolate. George was suddenly grateful he'd stepped back so Dream was the one in the fridge light instead of him, because his cheeks burned from the contact, and his heart picked up pace, "you really wanna argue with me here?" He asked, his voice dangerously quiet, and he stepped even closer, the distance between them closing,

"yeah" George whispered back,

"I can see you blushing" He said, and his grip on Georges arm loosened, but George made no effort to pull away, 

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"...this," Dream whispered, pressing his forehead against Georges, before quickly reaching round and grasping the chocolate bar, laughing in triumph, "haha! George you suck! you're so bad dude!"

"Dream! you're so annoying"

"sorry you're bad Georgie"

George huffed out a sigh as Dream put the bar back into the fridge, before turning back to him, "hey...I ever told you that I don't like dancing?"

"uhh no, I don't think you have"

"yeah, it's okay...I'm just really bad at it...anyway, I really want to slow dance with someone for some reason" he explain, shrugging and leaning back onto the counter, looking out the window as Dream stared at him,

"...where's your phone?"

"Uh, there, why?" George watched as Dream grabbed his phone, opening it using the password which he knew, for some reason, and clicked onto something. Then music started playing, "really?"

"You were the one that said you wanted to slow dance"

"I didn't mean with you!"

Dream laughed, placing one hand on George's waist and the other one on took Georges hand and held it, "there something wrong with me Georgie?"

George sighed, resting his hand on Dreams shoulder, and leaning his head onto the boys chest, "yeah"

"like what?" Dream whispered, as the words begun to spill from Georges phone,

George hummed for a second, as their feet started to move. Forward, then back, the to the side, "You're too tall"

"that's your issue?" Dream laughed,

"Shut up, let me talk" George shushed him, "you're annoying, and obnoxious...your laugh is really weird, and your voice is too"

"damn okay"

"you're way to good at everything you do, and you're smart, and funny, and attractive"

"I thought we were going with what you didn't like about me"

"you're just good, and it's annoying"

Dream smiled, holding George close as they danced around in a circle, moving slowly as to avoid stepping on each others feet, "my turn?"

"Your turn"

"You're stupidly cute, and your smile is contagious...you're stupid, but also smart at the same time somehow and I don't understand it," Dream said, feeling George's face heat up against his shoulder, and his heart rate pick up, "you know just what to say and when to say it...you're good"

"...this song? really?" George laughed, shaking his head gently, "not very good for slow dancing"

"It's on your playlist George"

"...You chose it"

"Nope, I put it on shuffle"

"Guess it's destiny then"

"guess so"

George stayed quiet, neither of them moving and simply swaying together in the centre of the room. George felt Dreams steady heartbeat next to his ear, and he let his eyes droop closed, smiling to himself. This was okay. This was nice. He gently began mouthing along to the words, coming out in whispers, 

"Sometimes all I think about it you" He whispered, 

"late nights in the middle of June" Dream finished, pulling away as the song ended, looking down at George. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to George's temple, before then other boy laughed,

"You're doing it wrong," George said, leaning up to Dream and pressing their lips together gently, "see? like that"

"Let me try again"

Dreams lips were on Georges again, and again, and again. 

So George got his wish. Slow dancing at two am was pretty good, and kissing Dream was pretty good too. The chocolate was probably one of the best parts though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a result of me being up at 2am eating chocolate and wanting to slow dance with someone. But since I can't, fanfic time!  
> I hope I did a good job with my first Dreamnotfound one shot   
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey thanks" Skeppy smiled, reaching out. Then he froze. He barely heard the sound of the cup hitting the floor, or a gasp that left one of their mouths, whether it was his or Bads he didn't know. But he knew why, "oh"
> 
> Colours flashed in the world around him, but he like he predicted, he didn't care. He was to busy looking at what he was sure what the best colour in existence. He didn't know what it was called. But it was beautiful. He was sure Bad had told him the colour of his eyes before but at that time Skeppy didn't have a proper thought going through his mind,
> 
> "oh" Bad repeated, his eyes locked onto Skeppys. His own eyes were brown, not that he knew what brown meant, but he was sure they couldn't compare to the wonder and beauty of whatever the hell was going on in Bads eyes. He didn't know how to describe it, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before, obviously, but he knew no colour in the world would be quite like it, "you...have nice eyes"

The way Skeppy had always imagined his first kiss with his soulmate, he predicted it would be beautiful. Romantic, and sweet. He imagined he would run his hands through her hair, and cup the side of her cheek, and she could clutch his shirt and hold on tight, and they'd pull away, for a second, to tell each other how much they loved each other, before kissing again. He imagined it would feel right, perfect even, and suddenly everything would fall into place. Because she would be his soulmate, and everything is perfect when you have your soulmate.

He imagined the situation to be maybe coincidental. Like maybe, he's walking home from grocery shopping, or coming back from dinner with his family, and they brush past each other. Maybe she turns to him and smiles as all the colours in the world finally become clear, he imagines he reaches out, wanting to take in all the colours available but all he can focus on is her face, and her eyes, and her hair. He imagines they lean forward, their eyes slipping shut as they're lips collide because they've been waiting to god damn long for this moment.

Or maybe she'd be one of his fans. He's at a meet and greet, or maybe just in day to day life and she recognises him. She comes up, the shiest, most adorable look on her face as she approaches him, and tells him how much she likes his videos, and she askes for a hug. And he leans down slightly, because she's shorter than him, and wraps his arms around her, as she does, his eyes closed as they hug. Then maybe he hears her gasp, and they pull away, his eyes widen and the world in front of him isn't the grey it was before, but instead vibrant with more colours than he'd heard about. And she whispers that he's the one, and that she'd been searching for so long, and he'd smile, and lean closer, gently brushing his lips against hers.

So, yeah, Skeppy always imagined his first kiss with his soulmate to be a certain way. He was very, very wrong.

Skeppy ran his hands through his hair nervously, glancing out the aeroplane window as they began their decline. It wasn't flying he was afraid of, no, he trusted the giant metal birds, it was why he was flying that had his palms sweating and his leg bouncing up and down. Bad. He was going to meet Bad. His best friend.

Bad had been his best friend for a while now, about two years, but they still hadn't met. Bad refused to fly out to him, because of his fear of planes, and Skeppy was busy and could never manage to arrange a good time for him and Bad. That and the fact that Bad seemed intent on making sure they never met up. Not this time though. No, this time he had finally managed to get Bad to agree to something. So here he was, in a plane, about to land. On the way to his best friend.

The hustle of the plane swept him out of the doors and into the station. He grasped his suitcase, because he would be staying with Bad for a while, before moving along.

Bad would be meeting him just outside the airport. By his car. Nerves and anxiety bubbled in Skeppys stomach and he felt like there was a swarm of bees inside his chest.

The fresh air that greeted him was refreshing, and he took it in. It was cold, and dark outside, but he was dressed appropriately, and something about that, walking outside after a long flight and being enveloped by the cold outside was nice. Calming.

Then he started to look around. Bads car was red, apparently, but that didn't really help, seeing as Skeppy could see colours just yet. Soulmates sprung to mind and he thought about how awful it would be to meet his soulmate on this trip. Because it would take away from his time with Bad. Was Bad more important than his soulmate? Bad was his best friend, who he loved and was there for him, but...his soulmate would be perfect...he shook his head, shaking off the idea. He held his breath, making eye contact with a familiar face through a window screen. The familiar face raised a hand and waved him over.

"oh my god" he muttered, walking up to the car and opening the boot as Bad instructed him to do, throwing his luggage in before opening the passenger door. He bit his lip, anxious waves crashing inside his stomach as he sat down, "Dude...holy fuck it's actually you"

"hey! Language you stupid muffin head" Bad scolded, glaring at Skeppy across the seat, "...muffin head"

Skeppy grinned. Shaking his head to himself. It was Bad, what did he have to be nervous about? "that's the first thing you're gonna say to me?"

"yeah, so what if it is?" Bad asked, smiling slightly as he pulled out of the car park and began the drive,

"it's so weird to hear your voice and have it come out of an actual face instead of headphones" he said, not taking his eyes off Bad as the boy stared at the road in front of him,

"yeah, it's pretty weird" Bad agreed, not noticing Skeppys staring as he was to focused on driving.

The drive, thank god, actually wasn't awkward at all, and by the time they made it to Bads house Skeppy had almost completely forgotten about his past anxiety. Bads house was nice. He liked his own better, but Bads house was certainly...well it felt homey, and cozy. Comfortable.

"hey, get me a drink would you" Skeppy said, leaning on Bads kitchen counter and giggling as Bad gasped,

"You rude muffin head!"

"hey, I'm the guest here" Skeppy reminded him, grinning at the boy and looking around his monotone kitchen. It was probably full of colours. Not that he could see them. Bad couldn't either, at least he assumed, because Bad would have told him if he'd found his soulmate...Bad having a soulmate was a though that left rocks in Skeppys stomach, so he decided not to think about it, smiling when Bad reached a hand out to give him a plastic glass of water,

"here"

"hey thanks" Skeppy smiled, reaching out. Then he froze. He barely heard the sound of the cup hitting the floor, or a gasp that left one of their mouths, whether it was his or Bads he didn't know. But he knew why, "oh"

Colours flashed in the world around him, but he like he predicted, he didn't care. He was to busy looking at what he was sure what the best colour in existence. He didn't know what it was called. But it was beautiful. He was sure Bad had told him the colour of his eyes before but at that time Skeppy didn't have a proper thought going through his mind,

"oh" Bad repeated, his eyes locked onto Skeppys. His own eyes were brown, not that he knew what brown meant, but he was sure they couldn't compare to the wonder and beauty of whatever the hell was going on in Bads eyes. He didn't know how to describe it, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before, obviously, but he knew no colour in the world would be quite like it, "you...have nice eyes"

Skeppy crashed his lips forward, not caring that he stepped into what was supposed to be his drink and got his shoes wet. He kissed Bad like his life depended on it, holding the boy close and feeling Bads hands weave into his hair, "yours are better"

"not true" Bad argued, his forehead pressed against Skeppys and staring into his eyes,

"you don't know what yours look like"

"neither do you" Bad said, fondness in those eyes that Skeppy didn't think he'd ever look away from,

"yeah" Skeppy agreed, chuckling, "but I know they're brown, and I know people describe shit as being brown, so my eyes look like shit"

"Language" Bad scolded, smiling at him with no real anger, "...your eyes don't look like poop"

Skeppy giggled, holding his arms round Bads waist, "you don't know that"

"well if they are then I guess poop is beautiful"

"shut up" Skeppy chuckled, kissing Bad again because he felt like it. Then it occurred to him that he could do that as many times as he wanted now, "this was not what I imagined my first kiss like"

"Sorry"

"this was so much better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I can't resist a good old soulmate AU lmao


	5. What a coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bads heart died in his chest. He was almost one hundred percent sure that he had a heart attack and his brain stopped working, because he could barely manage to conjure words. "I-I...you- well...me too" He settled for, even though he was in slight disbelief...Skeppy grinned, his eyes alight with love and gentleness and Bad suddenly paused, "I need to tell you something though"
> 
> "I need to talk to you- oh" Skeppy said at the same time as Bad, chuckling slightly, rubbing his hair with his hand,
> 
> "you uh, better let me go first"
> 
> "oh, yeah okay, sure" Skeppy nodded, smiling and nodding his head,
> 
> Bad took a deep breath, "I'm asexual"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asexual Bbh x Homoromantic Heterosexual Skeppy, Request by Iceghost.  
> Sorry this took so long! I've been having a bit of trouble writing lately, and Schools starting next week, so updates'll probably be a bit slower.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Bad didn't like sex. He just didn't. He didn't quite know why, but it had never been appealing to him, actually he found the thought of it quite...gross, to use mild words. He'd wished, for the longest time, that he could just be normal. He wondered if there was something wrong with him, or maybe that it was just some sort of phase. Over ten years had past since then, and Bad was still...repulsed by the idea of being intimate with someone like that. It wasn't that he couldn't fall in love; no, his best friend and long time crush had proved that theory wrong, it was just that he had no...motivation for it. He hadn't told anyone. In fear of being shunned and rejected.

He knew what it was by the time he was about eighteen. He was asexual. He didn't want sex. There was nothing wrong with that...there was nothing wrong with anything in the LGBTQ plus community, he himself was part of two categories. Homoromantic asexual. He just tended to tell people he was gay...it was easier that way, even though it didn't fully cover everything that went into what Bad required for a relationship.

Speaking of what he required...Bad had fallen in love. With Skeppy. His probably heterosexual best friend who he had zero chance with. Well, that was until that day.

Bad remembered picking up the phone in his early morning haze, blinking rapidly and reaching for his glasses on his night stand, "h-hey, Geppy?"

"Hey! Bad!" Skeppys all to chipper voice came through, "oh shit, did you just wake up?"

"Language" Bad huffed out, to tired to really do anything about Skeppy foul words, "and yeah...uh, what's up?" He asked, 

"oh yeah, uh I'm just about to get on the plane, and the flight should take about two hours...you be ready to pick me up by then?"

"plane...?" Bad mumbled, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, "pick you...up...wait! oh my goodness, I totally forgot you were flying out today!"

Skeppy laughed on the other end of the phone, his giggle making Bads heart pick up in speed, "dude really? forgot me that easily huh?"

"shut up you muffin!"

"Ey! don't tell me to- oh crap, gotta go, bye Bad!"

"bye Geppy- oh..." Bad said, lowering his phone from his ear and sighing, looking to Rat, who was curled up by his head, "oh Lucy, I wish I was like you, you don't have to worry about silly muffins, do you?" He asked rhetorically, before getting up and beginning to get ready. He had a long, long day ahead of him.

Bads head wouldn't stop spinning as he drove to the airport. What if Skeppy realised that Bad liked him? Bad could hide his blush when they were talking over discord, he could leave when Skeppys flirting got too much, and Skeppy couldn't the affection in Bads voice when he was so far away. How was he supposed to pretend he had nothing but platonic feelings for someone he was so obviously in love with.

What if he didn't realise that Bad was homoromantic, but instead found out he was asexual instead and thought Bad was a freak and then wanted nothing to do with him and-

Bads eyes locked onto a waving figure in front of his car. A figure with very familiar hair, and skin tone, and height and basically everything. Skeppy. Bad froze, anxiety bubbling in his stomach as Skeppy pulled open the passenger door, shoving his suitcase into the back and sitting down. He should be talking, oh god why wasn't he talking?!

"uh, hey"

"yo dude, you look pale as a ghost" Skeppy laughed, grinning over at Bad in a way that made Bads heart do a flip. "relax, 's only me"

"I know!" Bad nodded, smiling at Skeppy and trying to manage the heat spread across his face, "so uh...you want McDonald's?"

"fuck yes" Skeppy grinned, giggling when Bad scolded him.

Bad jumped his leg about as they pulled up at the fast food place, and walked in. Skeppy knew his order, for some reason, and gave it to the waiter as Bad stayed fumblong through his thoughts. 

He was worried, obviously; Skeppy was the most amazing person he'd ever met...what if he hated him? What could Bad do to make Skeppy hate him? Did he have to do anything? or was simply being himself enough to force the boy to dislike his best friend? For some reason, Bad couldn't convince himself he'd resent Skeppy for doing such a thing...

"yo, dude, you okay?" Skeppy concerned voice cut through the haze and Bad jumped, his eyes locking with Skeppys and almost breaking down at the worry and gentleness they held, "Bad?"

"I'm fine!" Bad said, shaking his head and smiling at him, "I'm just thinkn', don't worry about me"

"you're so weird dude" Skeppy laughed, pulling his hand through the front of his hair, looking away from Bad,

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Bad asked, glaring at Skeppy accusingly, with no real anger or intent, 

Skeppy shook his head, smiling and thanking the man that walked over and delivered their food, "It's fine...I like it"

"oh" What did that mean? what did that mEaN? Bad's head raced as he stared ahead, watching Skeppy take a chip and dip it in some sauce. Was Skeppy flirting with him? was that was flirting was? Bad had never flirted before! what was he supposed to flirt back? could he? 

"Dude! Stop zoning out on me!"

"ah! Sorry" Bad apologised, chuckling as his cheeks flushed and he looked away from Skeppy, his eyes darting anywhere and everywhere else,

Skeppy shook his head from the corner of his eye, a smile ghosting his face, "yeah, S'okay...hey uh, are we doin' anything? or like, are we going straight back to your place?"

"oh!" Bad jolted, reinvested in the conversation as Skeppy changed the subject, "yeah! I figured we could go back and play some games and stuff because I have a switch back at my place and I have Mario cart and I don't think you've ever played it before but it's really good and I think you'd like it so that'd be cool" Bad took a deep breath, sighing from the amount he'd talked,

Skeppy laughed as he picked at his food, giggling at Bad's little outburst, and if he hadn't covered his face with his sleeve Bad would've noticed the very gentle blush covering his face, though it wouldn't have been very obvious, "sure man, let's hurry up and get back so I can wreck you"

"Oh as if"

"oh yeah"

"nuh uh"

"yeah"

"no"

"yeah!"

"no!"

Bad smiled, feeling normal with Skeppy again, finally, as they squabbled back and forth. This was okay.

Bad invited Skeppy to sit on his couch, setting up his switch and handing Skeppy a controller as the boy flopped next to him,

"Dude! these are tiny"

"I know" Bad giggled, clicking onto 150cc because he could take it! and he wanted to see Skeppy panic, "you ready?"

"ready to kick your ass? you know it"

"Ay, language!" Bad scolded, grinning as he speeded off in front of Skeppy, laughing as the boy blew himself up. This was going to be easy. 

They continued conversation as they played, though it was mostly just yelling and arguing that made Bad grin uncontrollably.

"Ugh! I give upppp" Skeppy whined, leaning his head up as he came twelfth for the third time in a row, "I hate this game"

"aww, don't say that"

"i's true"

"Noooo"

"yes"

"I'm sorry" Bad chuckled, looking to his side and smiling as Skeppy sulked there. The boy really did make him happy. Then he met his eyes, and Skeppys sat up and suddenly he was closer than he had been before,

"...Hey, Bad"

Bad wasn't sure if it was a question or not, but he responded anyway, "yeah?" His voice was barely a whisper, nervous and gentle,

"is this...I mean, can we...Bad, I really think I like you..."

Bads heart died in his chest. He was almost one hundred percent sure that he had a heart attack and his brain stopped working, because he could barely manage to conjure words. "I-I...you- well...me too" He settled for, even though he was in slight disbelief...Skeppy grinned, his eyes alight with love and gentleness and Bad suddenly paused, "I need to tell you something though"

"I need to talk to you- oh" Skeppy said at the same time as Bad, chuckling slightly, rubbing his hair with his hand,

"you uh, better let me go first"

"oh, yeah okay, sure" Skeppy nodded, smiling and nodding his head,

Bad took a deep breath, "I'm asexual" Bad then realised Skeppy might not even know what that was "Uh I mean I...I don't like...sex...at all...it's...I think it's gross and I'm so so sorry if you're disappointed or something...Skeppy?"

Skeppy was busy staring at Bad in shock, before he burst out laughing at their brilliant coincidence, "oh thank fuck! I'm so relieved!"

"H-hey! language! and what d' you mean 'relieved'?!" Bad asked, confusion clear in his voice,

Skeppy grinned, "I'm homoromantic, heterosexual...like I like men just...I don't feel attracted to them...like that" Skeppy shrugged, his grin only widening when Bads processed, "I was worried you'd hate me"

"I could never hate you, ya muffin"

They sat in silence for a second, just smiling in each other's presence, "hey, uh..." Skeppy started, his cheeks heating up and burning, making him ever so slightly light headed, "we can...we can still kiss, right? cause like, I've been waiting for about two years to kiss you and it's fine if not but I was just thinking-"

Bad's lips pressed to Skeppys gently, his pulse racing and his cheeks red as he did, "there" He said, as he pulled back, a shy smile on his face, "that enough"

"I dunno how I'm gonna stop myself from kissing you everyday" 


End file.
